Icing on the Cake!
by Hyrate
Summary: Sakura and boyfriend Lee had a little argument on top of a very sweet cake! WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT! LEMON ALERT!


**Icing on the Cake!**

**-_Hyrate-_**

**_WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18_**

**_WARNING! LEMON-LEMON-LEMON! WARNING!_**

**_VERY VERY XxX!_**

**_R and R_**

**_Read_****_ at your own Risk!_**

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto and her class were assigned on the culinary room to spend time making a cake. On her team was of course, herself, Tomoyo and Shaoran, who was her boyfriend since the beginning of their new semester.

"Let's make a very sweet cake for your liking," she enthusiastically told Shaoran who smiled and nodded at her. They were on one table with all the ingredients they needed.

"I will always like anything that you'll do," he told her sweetly.

Sakura blushed, making Tomoyo grab her camera and record the reaction.

"Somehow, Shaoran-kun has always been sweet with my best friend," she said in a dreamy sort of voice, "a pair of perfect lovers making a sweet cake…"

The trio busied themselves with the cake—Shaoran was mixing the dough, Sakura was doing the icing and Tomoyo was preparing to decorate to the cake. As they went on with their different task, the couple couldn't help being lovey-dovey.

"Sakura," Shaoran whispered as he appeared behind her and placed a hand on her waist, "would you please pass the sugar to me?"

"Oh, sure," she answered, reaching for the sugar and giving it to him.

"Thanks," he replied, almost leaning close and catching her lips but she quickly looked away and pushed him a little.

"Shaoran, there are many people here!" she hissed but her face was very red.

Shaoran winked at her and then went on with the bread. Sakura caught Tomoyo's eyes and the two girls giggled.

After half an hour, Shaoran and the two girls were already waiting for the bread to be baked. They were standing around the oven and waiting with Sakura clinging on to Shaoran's right arm closely.

"What's your plan after class?" Shaoran was asking as he leaned closer to her, teasing her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Quit it," she said though she was smiling, "I don't have any particular place to go to… do you?"

Shaoran looked thoughtful for a moment, and then narrowed his eyes.

"Let's stay at my place," he whispered closer on her ears and kissing it. "We'll play all night long…"

Sakura blushed again and rolled her eyes at him.

"Tomoyo, do you have any plans later?" she asked instead to her friend who was busy watching something on her camera. Shaoran blinked at Sakura and then looked at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked up, apparently surprised and then nodded.

"Oh yes, my mom is coming to town so she's asking me to meet her at dinner on the hotel she was in… do you want to come?"

"Really?" Sakura's eyes shone brightly and then she looked at Shaoran who was looking confused. "So, how about it? Wanna go?"

Shaoran blushed for a moment, and then pulled his arms away from Sakura.

"Nah, I'll pass…excuse me, the bread's ready."

Sakura blinked after him and then stared at Tomoyo who merely smiled.

The whole time they were decorating, Shaoran never spoke to Sakura.

Finally, the bell rang.

"Okay, class," their teacher was saying, "remember to put away all the materials you used and clean the area you were in! After that you can bring the cake over the room and we'll put it in a box. That way, tomorrow we can all see the products each of you classmate have made!"

"Hai!"

Tomoyo took the cake on the pan and nudged Sakura.

"Hey, I'll carry this over the classroom and go ahead to meet my mom… you take care of things here and please return this icing pack on the kitchen... and then you talk to Lee-kun, okay?" she whispered to her bestfriend.

Sakura nodded and waited till she was gone before going over to Shaoran who was busy washing the baking materials they made.

"Ano…um… Shaoran?"

"What?" he snapped without looking up. Their other classmates were also cleaning around them. "Help me here and get yourself busy."

Sakura blinked at him and then sighed.

Minutes later, they were the only ones left on the room, all their classmates were too excited to see the cake of other the other groups. Sakura stood behind Shaoran while still clinging on the icing pack on her hands.

"Hey… come on, talk to me," she said gently, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

"I wasn't hurt or anything like that," Shaoran said quietly as he finished placing all the bowls they used on the correct area, "I just thought… it was funny… you suddenly want to go with Tomoyo right after I invited you to my house… I mean—what's the deal?"

Sakura sighed and walked near him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sincerely, "I was playing with you… I didn't think you'd be angry…"

"I'm not really angry," Shaoran sighed as well, "I just thought you probably hate going over at my place…"

"That's not true!" Sakura pulled Shaoran to look at her in the eye, making the boy surprise at how strong she was, "I like your room! Really! Especially your bed… but awhile ago I was just playing with you since you seem to bring me there most of the time… I mean—why can't we go outside like a real date for a change?"

Shaoran wrapped his arms behind her back and pulled her close, making the distance with their bodies disappear.

"Of course I always want you in my bedroom," he whispered earnestly, "I always like to make you mine… now if you also want to go outside then that's fine with me… but really… you inside my room is really kind of a turn on…"

Sakura smiled at him and lean up closer to his face.

"Really?"

"Hai," Shaoran gave her a kiss on the lips.

They kissed for a minute, making breathing impossible as they take on each other's breaths. Sakura felt her body temperature rose as Shaoran's warm hands travelled around her body. Unable to control himself any longer, he hooked up her legs on his arms and carried her all of a sudden.

"Shaoran…what are you doing…?" she whispered as he kissed her neck, "you don't mean... here?"

"If we were on my room, I'd definitely make you hotter," Shaoran was saying as he carried her around the legs and placed her on top of an empty table, "but being here is also kind of turning."

"Wait—" but her words were forgotten as they kissed again while his hands busily unbuttoned her shirt. He pushed her blouse down, revealing a pink strap bra and two delicate boobs. He hungrily looked at them and he pulled her cups that let two pink nipples expose on his eyes.

"Shaoran…" she started again,

"I never get tired looking at your breasts," he whispered as he leaned down and sucked them.

"Nyaa~" Sakura gasped as she wrapped her legs on his slender body, "Oh Shaoran.. what if somebody sees us?"

"Let them see…" Shaoran murmured as he continuously devoured her breasts, "their so soft… and your skin smells really good, Sakura…"

His hands slid down her skirt and he touched her private part.

"Mmm…" she moaned with eyes tight close.

"You're also hot down here…" he whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and then pulling down her underwear, "I'll keep this one with me…pink suits you well, Sakura."

"But I'll go home…" she started but stopped as she became breathless upon feeling Shaoran's fingers playing on her cunt. She could feel his fingers within, almost encouraging her to spread her legs, "Ohhh…~"

"Don't worry about it; I'll take you home…" Shaoran said and he leaned down, pulled her skirt up and then pushed her legs wide open for him to see below her. "Oh holy… this is amazing…"

"Shaoran… stop looking… its embarrassing…" Sakura whispered, feeling all tense with her fingers on his hair.

"But it's a really nice view," Shaoran murmured and then leaned forward with his tongue ready.

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura cried, "Ohhh! Shao-raan!"

Shaoran licked and drank her juice, almost draining her but he couldn't stop himself.

When he rose up, he found Sakura lying on the table.

"It's really amazing…" he muttered, coming close to her. That was when he noticed the pack of icing on her hand. She was still holding on to it, almost squeezing it with the intense feelings she was having. Suddenly, Shaoran's eyes widened. "I have a great idea…"

"Shaoran? Are you sure… you like this?" Sakura asked with a very red face as she lay on the table with icing all over her body. Shaoran have just finished putting a circle design on her breasts.

"You look yummy," he said as he licked his fingers, "This will make it more exciting."

Sakura watched as Shaoran undressed himself and then slowly crawled up on top of her. Hbe smiled broadly as he pinned her down and reached his left hand on her waist. His hand felt sticky on her slender body.

"You look absolutely tasty…" he said with a huge smile, "I want to eat you so badly…"

"Then help yourself," Sakura whispered back and they kissed once again, with Shaoran's body leaning down on her. His hands went about the sticky cream enveloping her body. He groped and caressed every part of her that his hands could reach. His lips did not hesitate to devour her sweet nipples that were delicately designed with the creamer.

Until finally, he had more than enough and lied beside her.

"I'm full…" he whispered.

"I don't get it…" Sakura whispered as she turned to him and placed an arm around his body, "why'd you stop?"

"Because, my sweet Sakura, it's already time," Shaoran whispered, kissing her lips again, "it's about time for us to go to my house,"

"But here's also fine, come on," she teased him by sliding her hands down his hard rod. Shaoran smiled at her and was about to jump at her again when the door of the room opened and a person came looking around.

"Is someone here?" the sensei asked.

Shaoran and Sakura were both pressed down the floor with sweat drops on their faces.

"I guess not," said the person and she walked out of the room. The couple did not emerge until her footsteps disappeared as well.

"That was a close one," Sakura muttered with large eyes, she turned to her boyfriend and the two of them suddenly started laughing.

"Can we go to my house now?" he asked eagerly as he gave her back his undies.

"Let's!" Sakura agreed without ado. "But I need to wash my body first,"

"No need for that," Shaoran grinned and pushed her gently on the ground where he started licking every part of her, "I'll clean you up in no time!"

"Hey—ahh that tickles! … Shaoran…!" she giggled nonstop and her voice echoed all around the empty culinary room and with the empty pack of icing left on the floor.

It was just another icing on the cake.

At a hotel where Tomoyo and her mom were staying, the long black haired girl suddenly looked up in wonder.

"I wonder if Sakura was able to return the icing... I hope she and Lee-kun didn't eat it!"

* * *

**End**


End file.
